Saint Dane
"Once one domino falls, they all will in turn." —Saint Dane Saint Dane was the main antagonist of The Pendragon Adventure. He was one of the oldest Travelers, but aimed to converge the territories of Halla and create a darker version of Solara. Saint Dane often tried to manipulate each territory's destiny and plunge them into chaos. He was the founder of Ravinia and officially became its leader upon the death of Alexander Naymeer. Saint Dane was ended in The Soldiers of Halla after his followers questioned his beliefs. He used his powers as a Traveler to escape death and drain Solara of its well-being. Saint Dane frequently shape-shifted into other beings, influencing powerful people into making bad decisions or tormenting others. Personality Saint Dane is known throughout all the territories for his cruelty and cunning. He is extremely manipulative and intelligent, and he always seems to be one step ahead of Bobby and the travelers. Oftentimes Saint Dane himself does nothing except manipulate people, including Bobby and the Travelers, into the making the wrong decisions and tipping the turning point towards chaos. Saint Dane also often enjoys watching others' sufferings, yet has no fear of death himself. He has also revealed to be very charismatic, having the ability to persuade someone to his side of thinking in certain situations. Throughout the series Bobby often refers to Saint Dane as "the demon" or a "demon Traveler". His devilish personality can be exemplified in all the people he has killed, including Osa, Press Tilton, Benn Spader, Seegen, and Jen Remudi. Abilities As Saint Dane is a traveler, albeit a malevolent one, he has the traveler abilities of flume usage, persuasion, fast healing, and revival of the dead. Saint Dane also has abilities beyond those of a normal Traveler (until in The Soldiers of Halla, when all Travelers gain these abilities) such as the ability to transform his physical form and traveling without the flumes. These abilities can be given to other travelers if they turn to his side and become bound to his dark Solara, like Nevva Winter did. He has transformed into different people many times, and is also known for his raven and smoke forms. {C His main features are his cold, icy blue eyes, ghostly white skin and long gray hair, though in Black Water while he is growing stronger, his hair burns, making him bald with red scars on his head and his eyes change from the cold blue to nearly white. He always wears a dark, Asian-looking suit. Disguises Saint Dane assumes many disguises, of which some are his own creations and others people whom he has killed in order to replace. ''The Merchant of Death '''The Police Officer' * Saint Dane was in this form when Bobby first met him, when he was attempting to prevent Bobby and Uncle Press from getting to the flume. He is unmasked by Uncle Press because he wears a khaki uniform, not a customary blue uniform. Mallos * A highly ranking knight in service of Queen Kagan on the territory of Denduron. Queen Kagan believed that he had come from another part of Denduron. Throughout the story it seemed that he had been gaining her trust long before the start of the book. He is tall, with black hair and icy blue eyes. In this form, Saint Dane brought cruelty upon the tribe Milago, forcing them to haul from mines large quantities of the pure blue gemstone glaze. If the miners could bring forth enough glaze to match the weight of a Milago chosen the day before, that Milago would live. If the amount of glaze was not sufficient, however, the chosen Milago would be thrown down a hole in the middle of the town. Figgis * A strange merchant/entrepreneur on the territory of Denduron. He is short, scruffy-looking, old, wears an eye patch, and wears green braided rings on each finger. In this form, Saint Dane supplies the Milago with the explosive mineral tak, so that they may revolt against their Bedoowan oppressors. It is later revealed that Figgis was a real person on Denduron at one point. However, in setting traps for protection of the underground vein of tak that he had found, he sprung his own trap, killing himself. Saint Dane then assumed his identity. ''The Lost City of Faar '''Zy Roder' * A pirate on the territory of Cloral. He is considered to be handsome, with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. In this form, Saint Dane attacks the habitat of Grallion, and also launches an attack on the underwater city of Faar. He is the captain of a ship employing weapons using Cloral's most abundant resource, which is water. This ship is capable of firing balls of water with the force of cannonballs. Po Nassi *An agronomer on the territory of Cloral. In this form, appearing as a slender woman, Saint Dane assists in producing the poisonous fertilizer that threatens all of Cloral's crops by feeding the egos of the other agronomers while knowing that the fertilizer will kill all the citizens of Cloral. ''The Never War '''Esther "Harlow" Amaden' * A gorgeous singer with soft brown eyes, dwelling in 1937 New York City on First Earth, who manipulates the gangster Max Rose. Esther appears friendly to Bobby at first; later, Bobby finds out that Saint Dane has taken this form after a search for her in the vast library of Third Earth turned out no results. This is the ultimate tip-off, as Travelers do not have histories, and so cannot have an entry in any database. Harlow pushed a gangster out the window of Gunny's hotel. Gangster * A thug in the employment of First Earth criminal Winn Farrow. Directs the other gangsters in to firing their guns down the flume, killing Press Tilton, and to try to kill Bobby and Spader when he arrives. Ludwig Zell * Saint Dane used this form for only a day, having murdered the true Zell to stop him from sending the Hindenburg back to Germany. Saint Dane stepped in to make sure that Bobby would have to make the choice of whether or not he should save the Hindenburg. The Raven * An animal form used by Saint Dane. Thus far, Saint Dane has used it to fly after jumping out of a window, and to escape the greenhouse in the gar city of Black Water. In The Rivers of Zadaa, he uses it twice to escape Kidik Island, and to travel away from the Berkshire Mountains on Earth. It has been implied that in The Quillan Games, Saint Dane and Nevva Winter use this form to escape, but they are never seen so it is not certain. In The Pilgrims of Rayne, Saint Dane uses this form several times near the end of the book. It is implied to be the namesake of the cult "Ravinia". ''The Reality Bug '''Cowboy' * During Bobby's first jump in the virtual reality system "Lifelight" with Aja Killian's Reality Bug, he becomes a part of the Wild West. Bobby walks into a saloon and, shortly after, Saint Dane appears as a cowboy. However, this is shown to just be a figment of Bobby's imagination. Dr. Kree Sever * Used this form to secure the final destruction of Veelox, and to taunt Bobby Pendragon at the end of the book. As Dr. Sever, Saint Dane ordered the re-opening of Lifelight, encouraging further decadence. ''Black Water '''Timber' * A highly ranking member of the Council of Klee on Eelong. At one point, he is actually the leader of the said Council, in which position he orders the attack on the gar city of Black Water. In doing this, he broke the rules of Halla by bringing ten tanks of the deadly Cloral poison to Eelong to slay every last gar in the world, hoping therefore to destroy the klees, who depended on the gars for their livelihood. Yorn * Saint Dane's first venture into mimicking an acolyte. In this form, Saint Dane takes the form of a klee. It is also in this form that Saint Dane kills Seegen by giving him a poisoned apple. Using this form, Saint Dane tricks Bobby into leading him to Black Water. It is not known when, where, or how the real Yorn died, though Saint Dane presumably had a hand in it. Girl * This form is of a young human girl, only a few years old, who has blonde hair and blue eyes. To be more specific she was the girl who gave Bobby Pendragon a flower. Saint Dane uses this form to witness the turning point of Eelong and to taunt Bobby into going to Zadaa; therefore bringing Mark and Courtney back home. Their passage destroyed Eelong's flume, trapping Vo Spader and Gunny Van Dyke on Eelong, and killing the traveler, Kasha. The Quillan Games Mr. Kayto * A Trustee, or shareholder, of the Blok Company on Quillan. Very opulent. Having killed its original, Saint Dane uses this form to manipulate the games by first bringing Veego and LaBerge from Veelox and then 'suggesting' Bobby into the games. Challenger Green * The champion Challenger in The Quillan Games. He appears muscular but short, with long red hair. Kills Jen Remudi, the Traveler of Ibara, during a Tato match. He appears to be very hot-headed, and will do anything to win a game. Challenger Green is later defeated by Bobby, who is Challenger Red, in the same sport. Andy Mitchell * On Second Earth, Andy Mitchell convinces Mark Dimond to travel to first earth after his parents are killed in an airplane ( because of Saint Dane ) to save them by making an invention called Forge. (Note that Mitchell was not only in the The Quillan Games, but also in all the other books before.) The Pilgrims of Rayne Sixth Officer Hantin * A minor character and one of Saint Dane's disguises to watch the events unfolding between Courtney and Mark on First Earth. Dodger, the bellhop and acolyte who helps Courtney find Mark, gives him a beating when Dodger breaks Courtney out of the brig. Later on, it is revealed that Dodger stole the gun with which Courtney would have shot Mark, therefore completing Mark's history on First Earth (as revealed by the computer history on Third Earth) - yet another part of Saint Dane's plan. Taxi Driver * In the form of Andy Mitchell, Saint Dane traps Courtney and Dodger in the taxi. He sinks it into the water and escapes by turning into smoke. Andy Mitchell * A bully to Bobby, Courtney, and Mark, revealed to be Saint Dane at the end of Book 7. Raven Rise Eugene * A supposed follower of Alexander Naymeer. Dado * Saint Dane becomes a Dado to make himself a less obvious target during the Bronx Massacre. In all of the books, it is told that Saint Dane's true eye color, which is variously described as "icy blue", "lightning white", or a solution of the two, is Bobby's tip-off to identify him. Early alter-egos appear to naturally possess this color, though concealment of it is shown eventually to be possible. As Timber and later as the Batu warrior, Saint Dane reveals it purposely and only to Bobby, as if to taunt him. Description With the Tenth Book released, it explains all of Saint Dane's past, including how he was previous "friends" with Press Tilton, although it is known that he made a promise to destroy Halla before the events of the series. He has also been involved in all the territorial affairs before the novels begin, having been Mallos, Figgis, Po Nassi, Andy Mitchell, and Timber for much time before the events of the series. Nevva Winter reveals that he has done this by controlling what time he arrives in the territory. During The Merchant of Death, he first appeared in a subway station to frighten Bobby by hypnotizing a homeless bystander into committing suicide and shooting at Bobby and Bobby's Uncle Press. Afterward Saint Dane went to the town Stony Brook, where he appeared to Mark as Andy Mitchell. Saint Dane continued to appear as Mitchell throughout the events of the first book. While he was on Denduron, he appeared as Mallos and Figgis. He used both forms to manipulate both sides of the upcoming war so that he could have the Milago discover the use of the explosive tak and use the newly found weapon as a way to take control of the entire territory, thus bringing himself one step closer to the convergence. He was stopped by Bobby when Bobby destroyed all of the known tak, thus saving Denduron. Saint Dane then fled to Cloral . On Cloral, he is twice called a "demon", and the epithet is later used throughout the series to indicate him, both in the narration and the dialogue. In all subsequent stories, he takes on one form or two to make mischief among the people of the territories. Often this involves setting one group of people to war against the other, or in some other ways causing havoc and confusion while blinding people to true social problems. His role is comparable to that of the serpent in the Garden of Eden, in that he uses people's weaknesses to confuse them into destroying themselves. Because of the discrepant passages of time between territories, as well as the necessity-based action of the flumes, he might in one territory spend years or decades in one form, only to appear on another territory at precisely the opportune moment. His ally Nevva Winter has mentioned the ability to choose when she arrives on a territory by flume, an ability that she probably shares with Saint Dane. Saint Dane professes to believe that he is working in the best interest of Halla, building a "better" Halla where the strong and exceptional rule and the weak are ruled over or eradicated. These beliefs form the core of the Ravinia cult, which he formed through his servants Nevva Winter and Alexander Naymeer. It is not known whether he truly believes this, or whether he merely uses this story as a front for other, more nefarious goals. Although he is usually engaged in battling the Travellers, Saint Dane has shown a more reasonable side of his personality. On several occasions in The Quillan Games, The Pilgrams of Rayne, and Raven Rise, he has had philosophical discussions about the nature of Halla and the war with Bobby. At these times, he has shown himself to be more human, possessing emotions and arguments supporting his position. It is possible that these too are strategy by which to trick Bobby into fulfilling his (Saint Dane's) designs, though they may in fact reflect Saint Dane's true beliefs. Category:Characters Category:Travelers Category:Villains